The Elementals
by iLIKEtheFLOWERS
Summary: Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn have stumbled upon something unthinkable. Or more appropriately, someone. Jonathan Morgenstern is back, with all traces of demon blood gone from his body, and this time, he's looking for something. But what could be so important that he risks falling into the hands of not only the Clave, but the entire world to get? [Jonathan M./OC] After COHF
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**If anybody reads this story, hopefully you like it and review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. None of the characters or anything belong to me.**

It was just another day in the life of Emma Carstairs. Not.

"Come _on_, Jules. He won't find out! Besides, today's our day off, and Arthur said we could do anything we wanted to! Unless you're scared…" Emma teased.

She was met with the haughty eyes of Julian Blackthorn, her best friend, and soon to be parabatai.

"I'm not scared, and I know what he said! But anything doesn't include goimg into the bloody forest!"

"Did you just say 'bloody'?" Emma snickered. "Arthur's rubbing off on you. Anyway, I'm going. It's only for an hour or so. Are you coming or not?"

"I'll come, but if we die I blame you!"

Emma laughed. "I can live with that."

"Emma, how far in are we going to go? We've been walking for ages! I thought you said we were going out for an hour! It's been… almost twice as long! Where are we going?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, Julian. You said you wanted to come! And, well… I might be looking for something…"

"You couldn't have told me that before? Come on Emma, you could've trusted me a bit more!" Julian sighed. "Anyway, what are you looking for?"

Emma hesitated. "You know that lesson we had the other day?"

Julian gave Emma a pointed look. "Could you be a bit more specific? We have lessons almost everyday."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know… the one about the Elementals?"

Julian looked incredulous. "Are you serious Emma? You think that the queen is really in this forest? You're joking, right? Uncle said they looked for her for _years_ and never found her! How do you expect to find her?"

"There are also rumours to say that that entire book is faked! That it was just some of the queen's Shadowhunter friends trying to cover up for her. I wasn't completely stupid about this Julian! I did my research!"

"Oh, so you agree that this was slightly stupid to start with?" Julian fired back. "Well, if the book is faked, then how do you know she is even in this forest?"

Emma sighed. "Look, Jules, I found out all I could about it, okay? From what I've read, the only thing faked in that book was the time. Some say that the queen only went into hiding a few years ago. And if she was really only 17 at the time, that means that she would be about 20 now! And you and I both know that the only reason Arthur said that there had been multiple _fruitless_ searches is because that's what he has been told, when really, those searches were only reported as having found nothing because they were only carried out by the same people: friends of the queen! Well, at least, that's what it says in the books."

Julian pulled at his hair irritably. " Well, even if your book is telling the truth, which I highly doubt, how do you know the queen even wants to be found? I think we should just go back…"

"Well, I'm going to stay and look. According to the book, we're really close…"

Julian sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time today. "Fine… but I'm going…"

He turned around, and jumped in shock.

"You?!" Julian's mind was blank. He stared at the man in front of him, and saw him start to speak.

But not before a flying blur of Emma flew past him and knocked the figure down.

**I will be updating again tomorrow. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**I uploaded this chapter slightly early and was delighted to see that I had gotten a review already!**

**Thank you to lemonofweirdness for your lovely review and also to brownie_1414 for your support!**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot except the Elementals. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

"_You?" Julian's mind was blank. He stared at the man in front of him, and saw him start to speak. _

_But not before a flying blur of Emma flew past him and knocked the figure down._

Emma hit him with all she could, kicking and punching every inch of him that she could reach.

Julian stood, flabbergasted. Sebastian Morgenstern? He was supposed to be dead. Jace Herondale, Clary and Jocelyn Fairchild, Magnus Bane, Lucian Graymark, the Lightwood children- they had all come back from the demon realms with news of his death. Yet, here he was, alive and standing. And Emma was pummelling him. There was blood that was starting to trickle onto the floor. The crimson snapped Julian out of his standstill.

"Emma! Emma, enough! Emma, stop! Emma!"

Julian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, and pulled her off the white-haired man.

"Let me go! Julian Blackthorn, get your hands off me! I'll kill him! He… he…" Emma crumpled in his arms, tears starting to fall from her face.

Julian pursed his lips. "I know, but…" Why had he stopped her? Why hadn't he just let her kill him just as he had fantasized about long after the war had ended. "… the Clave would have wanted him alive." He finished lamely.

By now, the white-haired man had stood up. He wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and looked at them contemplatively.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "About everything."

Emma, who had now dried up her tears, mumbled something that sounded distinctly like, "yeah right".

Julian nudged her. The message was clear: Stop being rude. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to be kind to this man.

He needed to say something. Anything. "Sebastian, I- "

"Please, call me Jonathan."

"Um… Jonathan, I… we… the Clave would…" Julian spluttered. What were you meant to say to the supposedly-dead-criminal-smiling-at-you-like-you're-a-friend? I'm arresting you?

"You have to bring me to see the Clave, I know. Don't worry, I won't put up a fight. But first, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a queen, were you referring to the Queen of the Elementals by any chance?"

How did he know? Julian looked at him surprised.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were. Did you know the book 'The Elementals and their Queen" was supposedly faked by friends of the queen herself? And- " Emma caught herself before she could say anything else. How dare he use such a trick on her?

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. We have to go back to the Institute. Come with us." She turned on her heel and left, with Jonathan trailing behind her. Julian just stared at the both of them. When had she gotten out of his grasp? And why was Jonathan so willing to walk into a death trap? He quickly jogged to catch up with the two.

"Um… Jonathan, I have a question, um… how…" Julian sighed, and forced himself to say the words.

"Howdidyouknowabouttheelementalqueenandwhyareyousowillinglycomingwithus?"

Jonathan blinked in confusion. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I…" Julian took a deep breath. "How did you know about the Elemental Queen? And why are you coming with us so willingly?"

"Well, the Queen was a very good friend of mine. It's true, you know, what your friend there said about the book. It's all faked. The true story is… well, I guess I shouldn't bore you with that. And as for coming, well, partly because I feel the need to apologise and repay the Worlders for my actions, but mostly because… well, to be fairly honest, I'm looking for the queen as well, and I could use all the help I could get. Of course, there's a slim chance I'll be getting any and I'll more likely have to have my marks taken away, and…" Jonathan closed his mouth, lest the rambling continued.

Julian took a second to mull over his words. "Wait… Worlders?"

A little colour seemed to rise into Jonathan's cheeks. "It's an Elemental term for Downworlders and Shadowhunters. The Elementals have never really meddled in so-called 'Worlder' issues, and that's why so little is known about them."

Julian nodded. He glanced at Emma walking in front, who was obviously listening in on their conversation, but had not joined in. He lowered his voice. "You know, you're not too bad. You and Emma would get along really well if not for… well…"

He inwardly cursed his stupidity.

Jonathan stiffened.

"Of course. Well, I know many people won't forgive me. I am sorry, you know. Truly."

Julian shrugged. "I'm not making any decisions for the rest of the world, but you seem cool enough," he said, and then seemed to realise who he was talking to, and added, "Not that I've forgotten what you've done or anything."

Despite the latter comment, Jonathan smiled. "That's a start, I suppose."

Julian sighed as he looked at his best friend again. "I'd better talk to her. You never know, I might be able to talk her round; get her to be civil." Though I doubt it. Jonathan was not blind to the doubt in his new-found friend (well, as close as he was to getting one), but he nodded anyway.

Julian jogged up to Emma.

"Emma…"

"You absolute nut-head! If you ever pull that kind of thing again, I'll…!" She was cut off as Julian pulled her into a sort of side-hug.

'Thanks for forgiving me, Em," He whispered.

Emma gave up on trying to be angry.

She looked at him curiously. "So, what's he like? I mean, he could obviously have beaten me, but he didn't fight back, so…"

She stopped. This was so embarrassing.

Julian nodded. He understood. "I don't know. But he's different somehow. Not that I knew him before, but, well… he's actually sorry for what he's done."

Emma looked at him. "I just don't know what to think, you know? When I first saw him, he was a monster. Killing people, commanding his own dark army. My mum and dad…" She choked on that, but forced herself to continue, sneaking a glance at him. "How do we know he's not just using us? I mean, it's not like we have loads of people at the Institute, you know? It's just Arthur and us kids… Oh. My. God."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. Completely unprepared, Julian almost fell over trying to turn while walking forward but Jonathan had much faster reflexes than that. He managed to stop walking just before crashing into the motionless Emma.

"Emma?" Julian asked, worried.

"Is it the first of August today?"

Julian nodded slowly, confused.

"Aren't the people from the New York Institute coming today? As in, Jace and Clary and Isabelle and Alec and the rest of them?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post a new one as soon as possible! (Probably tomorrow)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

**I want to thank illusionsofdreams for your support.**

**I think that this story might just be dedicated to finding the Queen of the Elementals instead of any actual Jonathan M./OC stuff. Sorry if you were looking forward to that, but I am definitely doing that in a sequel and maybe a prequel too? **

**Anyways, I won't get too ahead of myself on this one.**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the Mortal Instruments. I just own the Elementals. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

"_Aren't the people from the New York Institute coming today? As in, Jace and Clary and Isabelle and Alec and the rest of them?"_

Oh. _Angel_. Clary was here. And Jace. Possible scenarios ran through my head. What would they think? Would they believe me? I remember what I said to Clary and our mother. Would they accept me still?

_Wait. _I was Jonathan Morgenstern for the Angel's sake. It didn't matter whether they liked me or not. I was here for one reason, and one reason only: To save my beautiful one **(AN: There will be a one-shot about this on my account, but in this case his 'beautiful one' is the Queen of the Elementals.) **and to never return. But somehow, the more I thought of it, the more I wanted my family(?) to like me.

"Jonathan?" The boy's voice snapped me back to reality. "You okay? We need to keep walking if we're going to make it to the Institute before sundown."

He was right, the sky was starting to get slightly darker and it looked lik it was going to rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go. Wouldn't want to get caught out in the dark would we?" I tried to joke, but the girl, the boy's friend, just scoffed and walked ahead. I really needed to find out their names.

"Hey." Jonathan nudged me as we trudged back to the Institute. What had started as a light drizzle was now coming down heavier, making the ground muddy. My jeans stuck to my legs uncomfortably. I hadn't planned for rain. Not in Los Angeles. "… your names."

I looked up to see Jonathan looking at me expectantly. Wait, what was the question?

"Sorry, what?"

Jonathan laughed. "I said, I just realised, I don't even know your names."

"Oh, right, I'm Julian Blackthorn and the girl is Emma Carstairs."

Blackthorn… Carstairs… Oh. The Carstairs girl whose parents had died. Arthur Blackthorn… the Infernal Cup… his siblings. I was confused. Why hadn't Julian attacked him like Emma Carstairs?

Suddenly, I felt the need to apologise, or at least say something.

"Julian, I… I really shouldn't have… I'm…" Damn. I thought the awkwardness had gone away.

Julian didn't seem to notice though. He shrugged his shoulders. "We can work it out later. For now, though…" He gestured towards the building looming up ahead. The Institute.

**Sorry that it's a bit short. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys again,**

**I realised that I didn't actually tell you when I was next going to put up another chapter, but I decided to write another longer one because the last one was really short.**

**Enjoy!**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the Mortal Instruments. I just own the Elementals. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

As we walked through the doors, Emma shouted, "Arthur, we need you! Arthur, it's- " She was cut off by Arthur Blackthorn coming out of his office upstairs.

"Really, Emma, can this wait? The children from the New York Institute will be coming any second now. What is so- "

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. He looked a little paler, in my opinion, and I had half the intention of smiling at him and yelling, "You caught me!" but I doubt that would help my predicament in anyway.

"Is that… are you…? But… I don't understand." Arthur was in front of me now, and looked sort of dumbfounded.

In any other situation, if I had been a different man, I would probably have laughed right about now. But it wasn't and he was already striding over to me, stele in hand. Wait, when did he get that? He quickly put a binding mark on my wrists and lead me to some holding cell. He closed the door and started putting locking symbols all over the door. Not that I could see him but I figured that's what he was doing from what I could hear.

After he was done he told Julian to get the rest of the children and they all had to meet in his office a once while he called up the New York Institute and the Clave to let them know. Looking at the room now, I knew there was no way of getting out, so I decided to lean against the wall and take a nap. Now that the Clave was being called in there was definitely going to be less sleep for me.

"Isabelle, come on! We're leaving in 15 minutes and Maryse wants to talk to us before we leave!"

I rolled my eyes. The only reason Jace was so excited to go was because he would finally be able to be with Clary without her mother lurking over them all the time to make sure they 'behaved'. I guess I knew how he felt. At first Simon hadn't been allowed to come but I pestered Mum till she agreed to let him.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out my bedroom door as I finally managed to get my third suitcase closed. "Come and help me carry these bags!"

I looked around the room at my 3 large suitcases. "And you're lucky I packed light!"

Jace walked into the room with a smile on his face but for some reason, it dropped when he looked at my bags. "You call this light? What do you need so many bags for? We're only going to be there for a month! First, have you heard of a washing machine and second, you can always buy more stuff!"

Seriously, Jace could plan out all the battle strategies in the world without a flaw, but when it came to everyday life he wasn't really all that smart.

"Yes, Jace, I have heard of a washing machine, and don't worry! I plan to buy more stuff!"

He just sighed and called for Magnus to magic the bags down.

"I need to set up this portal, Jace, find someone else to help you!" Magnus called back up.

"But you're in the house!"

There was no reply.

Jace let out a breath. "Alec! Come help me!"

"Just a second!" Alec's voice came from mysteriously around the same area Magnus' was.

When Alec finally showed up, his hair was mussed up and he was completely covered in glitter, with his shirt buttons all done up wrong.

Gross.

"I don't even want to know. Just grab that bag over there, will you?" Jace said as he picked up 2 of my bags, grunted and then trudged down the stairs.

Alec looked at me. "Mum wants to talk to all of us in her office before we leave."

I nodded. "Yeah, Jace told me. See you there, Glitter!"

I laughed as he called after me. "I'm not… don't… urgh never mind!"

When I got to Mum's office, she was already talking to someone. Arthur Blackthorn, I realised. I peeked through the crack in the door.

"… not possible. Are you sure it's him? I don't…"

Arthur huffed. "Yes, I'm _sure_. I've got him locked up in my basement, Maryse, and anyway, I really need to notify the Clave. I just wanted to give you a head's up before you send your children here."

Wait, what?

Mum nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I just, he's supposed to be dead."

Sighing, Arthur said, "That's what we all thought, Maryse, that's what we all thought. I must go. Will your children still be coming?"

Mum took a deep breath. "Yes. We will all be coming, I think. I'm sure Jocelyn and Lucian will want to come."

"The werewolf?" Arthur wrinkled his brow. "Is that a good idea?"

"He's a friend, Arthur. And his wife will need support."

There was a prolonged silence. What had happened? Who were they talking about? And why in the name of the Angel would Jocelyn be interested?

Finally, Arthur spoke. "That is fine, I suppose, seeing as you have members that are directly related to the captive. We will prepare rooms for you immediately. Who will be looking after the Institute while you are away?"

"I will arrange something with the Conclave. Thank you for telling me first Arthur. I appreciate it. See you soon."

"Though not quite on such happy matters, I look forward to it."

And then Arthur was gone.

I stepped into the room. "Mum?"

Her head snapped in my direction. "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that someone's been captured and the Clave's being called in. Who is it, Mum?"

"It's… I'll tell you with the rest. Gather everyone while I call Jocelyn and Lucian."

I went out to where everyone's bags were being put for the moment.

"Guys, come on. We all have to go to Mum's office, something's come up at the Los Angeles Institute and the Clave's being called in. Apparently they've captured someone important. Magnus, I think it would be best if you come too. Same for you, Simon."

As we all piled in to Mum's office, she finished up her call with Jocelyn.

"Yes, Jocelyn, of course. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Mum, what is it?"

"Yeah, who have they found?"

"What's going on?"

"Are we still going to Los Angeles?"

Mum silenced us all with a look.

"2 of the children from the Los Angeles Institute were on a walk in the woods when they met with… with _him_ and took him in."

Gee thanks mum, that told us loads, didn't it?

Seeing our expectant looks, Mum continued.

"It was… Jonathan Morgenstern."

I nodded my head. Of course the Clave's being called in, seeing what he's done and all. He's a threat and… alive?

Wait, WHAT?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,**

**I've gotten feedback that my chapters are a little short, so I made this one slightly longer. Also, is it confusing when the story changes to another character's POV? Anyway, I've added whose POV it is so it should be slightly easier. Please tell me what you think :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter, I know it is quite late. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**P.S Thanks to SheeranNvl for your support!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals and their Queen! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Clary's POV

It wasn't possible. He had died. I saw him. We all had. Maybe I hadn't heard right. But judging from everyone's faces, I had. And now we were going to see him. I was going to meet him.

I had thought about it for a long time after he had died. I had decided that he if he had survived for maybe a little while longer. I would have forgiven him. Maybe not 'Sebastian', but Jonathan I would forgive.

I surveyed the room. Isabelle looked angry, Magnus was deep in thought, Alec looked like he was in shock, Simon looked slightly uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to do, and Jace… Jace just looked lost. And then he got up and left the room.

"I'll go talk to him." I announced and walked through the doors. I knew where he was going; or at least I was 95% sure that he was there. This was confirmed as piano chords rung in my ears, and I almost smiled at how well I knew him.

"Jace…"

He turned to face me. My mind blanked. What was I supposed to say?

"What are… tell me what you think." Oh, _great_ job, Clary.

He looked at me with those heart-breakingly beautiful golden eyes. Oh my god, did I actually just think that? All this crazy's going to my head.

"I don't know what to think. I hate the guy. I can't stand him. He's hurt so many people: Max, Isabelle, Alec… you."

I looked at him. "Well, to be fair, the demon blood had a really strong hold over him physically _and_ mentally, so we really shouldn't be too hard on him."

Jace just stared at me. Jeez, I just defended my _brother_. I really am going crazy.

"Not that we should forget what he's done or anything, but- "

Jace silenced me with a finger. "You didn't let me finish. As much as I hate Sebastian, well, Jonathan seemed like a cool guy, and… he was quite fun to live with too."

Of course that's what he would think. I took a deep breath and said what I had thought about the situation all along.

"Okay, hold up. Sebastian was not the same person as Jonathan. So, you can't exactly blame the things Sebastian's done on Jonathan. Of course, a bit of Jonathan might have been in that , but- wait, _what_?"

Okay, slightly late, I know, but _what_? I couldn't believe my ears. Jace Herondale, stubbornest man across the realms was admitting that his mortal enemy was a 'cool' guy.

O-_kay_, I am _definitely_ not the only one going crazy then. Whew, got a bit worried then. _Whew_. What kind of a word was that? I thought about it for a second, and then decided.

Whew: an expression of relief. Phew but with a 'w'.

That was fun.

"… Maryse's study."

I looked up. Jace raised an eyebrow. Damn, I've always wanted to be able to do that.

Anyway… "Huh? I didn't catch that."

Jace smirked. "We've been gone quite long. We should head back to Maryse's study."

Oh. Right.

"Let's go, Goldilocks!" And so I tugged him by the arm and we skipped to the study. Well, I skipped. He just walked normally, being the boring, _elegant_ person he was.

When we eventually arrived in the study, Mum and Luke were there too.

Mum ran over to us. She pulled me into a hug.

"I know it's strange, sweetheart, but we're going to get through it, alright? We'll go about it together."

Okay, first things first. It was definitely strange. My arm was still linked to Jace's, so his arm was stuck in between Mum and I as he stood awkwardly next to us. Secondly, she was being overdramatic. I wasn't going to run away screaming. I actually wanted to talk to Sebastian/Jonathan. Jonathan if he was good.

Wow. I made him sound like some 5 year old. Haha. Jonathan as a five year old. The thought was funny, but it made me slightly sad. Awwww. I don't like being sad.

So, anyhow. "Mum, I know it'll be fine. That's why when we get there, I'm going to talk to him. You can come too?"

Come on, Mum, take the bait. Come talk to your son. It'll be great. That rhymed!

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. "Mum, you gonna come? Oh, and you can let go of me now."

Mum released me and nodded. Yay!

Just then our audience (who for some reason seemed to be frozen) came alive again. Jace looked like he was about to say something.

No no no, I was not letting him stop me doing this one. I looked at him with my don't-you-dare-forget-what-we-were-talking-about-just-then face, and he closed his mouth. Success! I think I deserved a trophy for that.

Then Luke went and had to say something to ruin my moment of glory. "Are you sure if that's a good idea? You know it might be dangerous."

Mum rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine. Besides, 2 _children_ brought him in, he can't be _that _dangerous."

"_Or_, he wants something."

Maryse had to be logical, as usual. She looked at me. Of all the cheeses that were holy, could she read my thoughts?

"But, I think it would be a good idea for us to find out exactly what he wants. And why. That's why we are going to continue on with our trip to the Los Angeles Institute, only now the adults are coming. So… can we meet outside in half an hour so that we are all packed and I can call the Los Angeles Institute to inform them of our arrival?"

Wait, that wouldn't work. "What about Mum and Luke?"

Mum answered my question. "We have our stuff here. As soon as we heard the news we packed as soon as possible and Magnus managed to teleport us here."

Okay. So half an hour then. What to do in half an hour?

"What do you think Jonathan is back for? And how?" Izzy answered my unspoken question. Jeez, maybe the mind-reading thing was hereditary. Ooh, big word. Well done, Clary.

Yay, let's talk Jonathan.

And so we shared our ideas. None of them seemed remotely plausible, so we scrapped them one by one. We laughed especially hard at Simon's theory.

"What if Lilith somehow got the help of that big Demon guy, whatever his name is, and somehow managed to salvage the lives of the bad shadowhunters and Jonathan? And the Infernal Cup? But then, something happened to Jonathan and he wasn't quite so bad anymore and so Lilith threw him out? And now he's back for help? To fight Lilith?"

I felt kinda bad as Simon's face turned red as we laughed at his idea. The Infernal Cup had shattered to pieces, there was no way that that could be salvaged. And we had seen all those people die. But then again, we had seen Jonathan die. I suppose anything's possible.

"Time to go!" Magnus yelled. We made our way outside, where we were going to be portalled to Los Angeles.

This was going to be an interesting holiday.

At the L.A Institute

It had been a hectic day for Arthur Blackstone, and he was tired. All he wanted to do was to rest for a little while, but the Clave had him running up and down the place doing errands.

He had received a call from Maryse to tell him that they would be arriving in half an hour and that was 20 minutes ago. He hurried to the designated area outside the Institute for portalling, calling to Julian and the other children to join him.

By the time everyone was gathered, a portal had started to open up, and out stepped each member of the New York Institute.

When everyone had stopped greeting each other, he went to the library. The children were showing everyone where their rooms were and once settled they would join him in the library to discuss today's events and what was to happen afterward.

Meanwhile, he would sit and enjoy a nice, relaxing cup of tea.

Jonathan's POV

I sat up. And then pouted. My back was sore after sleeping against a wall. Wait, why had I done that? Oh, right, I was in some holding room or another.

I ignored the ache of my shoulders as I popped my neck. I was a man, and I would act like one. My stomach growled. Damn, I was hungry. I would need all my energy if the Clave was going to interrogate me.

For some reason, I was calm. Despite the fact that my marks could be stripped away and I would be banished form the Shadowhunter world, my heart was pounding at a normal rate.

Maybe it was because I was sure of what I wanted and what I needed to do. I would find her, even without the Clave's help, though I was pretty sure they would want to help on this one, even if it were for me. The Elementals were a race that could bring huge benefits to Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike if they would join the Accords. In fact, the Shadowhunters seemed to have been making progress with the Elementals, and were on the verge of forming an alliance when _she _had gone missing. Finding her would bring the Elemental World back to life, seeing as it has seemed to freeze when the Queen went into hiding.

It was really at least something I could do that could bring some benefit to those who I had tried to hurt. And I would be able to see her. After what I'd done, I wasn't sure whether she was going to want to be with me again, but at least freeing her would be one step forward.

O-_kay_, this was getting really deep now. Let's end there.

But as I leaned against the hard concrete of the room, I couldn't help thinking about her.

I'm coming, Hannah. My beautiful one.

**Please review. I don't think I'll have time to do a chapter tomorrow, but hopefully one will be us on Tuesday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my laptop crashed on me and I couldn't get it restarted till today. Thank God none of my files were destroyed.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, I made it extra long because I felt bad about yesterday.**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**P.S Thanks to allanimelover2 for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals and their Queen! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Emma's POV

I was showing Clary her room. Hers was the furthest down the corridor and I had already shown Jace and Isabelle their rooms. After my and Julian's eventful walk, I had shut myself in my room. I needed some peace, to think and just to take a break from all the drama. I kept going over my conversation with Julian.

Had Sebastian really changed? I wasn't sure. In any case, he deserved to have his marks stripped for what he had done. I shuddered. Did I really believe that? Was I really that cruel? No, I decided. No one deserved that, no matter what they did.

I couldn't imagine having my marks stripped. It would be horrible. Seeing demons everyday and not being able to serve the purpose our race was made for. But then again, I wouldn't do the things Sebastian had done.

"So, Emma, how are you?" Clary broke the silence.

"I'm good, thank you. You?"

"I'm great, actually. Excited to see my brother. How is he, by the way?"

"Um… I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry."

"Oh that's okay. It's fine. Yeah, don't worry it's alright."

Well this was awkward… Please something save me now.

And then I saw it. My saviour! It was the end of the corridor. Thank the angel!

"So here's your room. To get to the library go all the way down, turn left, take the stairs up and it should be a little ways to your right."

"Alright, see you there."

Yes, freedom! I skipped down the corridor, leaving any trace of awkward at Clary's door. And promptly slammed into a wall. A glittery wall. I couldn't believe Arthur had actually let said glittery wall also known as Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn into the Institute, but I guess it had to do with being part of the war hero crew.

"Sorry!"

The cat-man smirked at me. "Don't worry, you can make it up to me by telling me where Alexander's room is."

I raised an eyebrow. Smooth. And gross.

He stared back at me.

Ugh, fine. "Go that way. Second door on the left."

He smiled triumphantly and walked away, leaving a trail of glitter behind him. Hopefully he leans up before he leaves because I was _not_ cleaning all this up. I tried to brush the dust from my clothes and skin but it stuck like extra super glue. _Great_. I sighed and went to the library.

Arthur looked up from a call with the Jia Penhallow. "Of course. We'll be ready to receive you at 5. 30. See you then." Jia disappeared.

"Emma? What is it you want? It's just, everyone will be arriving soon."

I frowned. He wasn't actually insinuating that I wasn't allowed to sit in on the discussion, did he? I opened my mouth to complain, but caught sight of Arthur's face. Fatigue was obvious on his face and he slumped in his chair as he sipped some tea.

Fine. "Okay. Sorry, Arthur."

He looked up, as if surprised that I hadn't put up a fight. And then his face softened.

"Thanks, Emma."

"You're welcome."

I left. Yay, I'd done my good deed of the day. My feet led me to Julian's room and I knocked on the door. "Julian? Please tell me all your clothes are on?"

His door opened. "Why wouldn't I have any clothes on?"

His clothes, which were in fact on, were splattered with paint. He had been painting. He opened the door for me. I ran in and jumped on the bed. Once the door was closed, he looked at me.

"Aren't you going for the discussion thing?"

Eloquent as always, Julian.

"I was going to, but Arthur disapproves, so I came here."

I glanced at the painting he had been painting. It was half-done. From what I could see, it was of me. Attacking Sebastian. How flattering. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I decided to document the most interesting event of the day."

Al-_righty _then.

"So, what do you think them homies are gonna do?"

I stared incredulously at Julian. "Homies?"

"I was trying it out. No?" I shook my head. "Well, in any case, I wish I knew what they're going to do to Jonathan…"

"You mean Sebastian? They'll probably wait for the Clave to arrive before making any big decisions, but I'm guessing stripping his Marks is going to be quite a popular option."

Magnus' POV

"We should strip his marks!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"He's done plenty to deserve it!"

"We still don't know whether that was his demon blood!"

"Even so, he can't just be forgiven that easily, just because of his _blood_."

"Yeah, think about all the things he's done!"

Blah, blah, blah. All shadowhunters knew how to do was talk. Talk and do very little. Anyway, they knew they couldn't do anything without the Clave, so frankly, this meeting was pointless. I'd rather be in Alec's room doing things no one wants to hear about.

"Can we do a mini interrogation?"

Oh, Isabelle, always the one quick to action.

"Yeah, I'd quite like to speak to my brother."

"Interrogation, Clary, not family reunion."

"Same thing."

Well, not quite.

The only good thing that was coming out of this meeting was the comedy in what everyone was saying. I quite wanted to kill the boy myself frankly, but not in the way the Clave does it. Too messy.

Clary's POV

Maryse and Arthur agreed to let Mum and me speak to Jonathan after they did a quick questioning. Yay!

Wait, what will I say to him? Will he want anything? I thought about it for a second, and it dawned on me that he would be missing man's true best friend. Food.

"Hey Mum. Let's go make Jonathan some food. He hasn't eaten in at least a few hours.

Maryse's POV

I looked at Arthur. He nodded. We were outside the room where Jonathan was being kept. We had been given permission from the Clave to make a minor interrogation and afterwards, Jocelyn and Clarissa were allowed to see _him_. I pushed through the door. Arthur had somehow managed to make the door only open to people who he allowed. I didn't know how, but it was impressive.

Sebastian (or Jonathan) was sleeping against the wall, but seemed to wake up as soon as w stepped into the room. He looked at us, his black- no wait, green? I just about managed to keep in my surprise and looked at him as firmly as I could.

"Sebastian- "

"Please call me Jonathan."

I frowned. "_Sebastian_, would you care to tell me why you are here?"

Jonathan's POV

"_Sebastian_, would you care to tell me why you are here?"

Okay, no beating around the bush then. I knew it was a mistake correcting her about my name.

"Um…"

"If you tell me _now_, you won't have to face interrogation with the Clave."

Okay, that was so a lie. Even if I did tell them now, I'd still have to confirm it holding the Mortal Sword. I stared at her.

"Fine, but we are just going to wait here until you give us an answer and we will _not _refrain from using violence if necessary."

Okay, that might not have scared me when I had demon blood in me, but now I couldn't help the tingles that went down my spine right then. I realised my composure might have slipped just then so I quickly adjusted myself.

"_And_, Jocelyn and Clarissa will have to wait a little longer to see you."

They were letting me see Clary and… Mum? I let out a breath and narrowed my eyes at Maryse.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, tell us what you are here for and how you came back and you can see them."

I think she noticed my suspicious look because she went on, "I swear on the Angel."

Ooh, big commitments. But I suppose…

"Fine." They looked at me expectantly and I let out a breath. "I don't know how exactly I survived the sword. I don't think I did. All I know is that I was dying, the demon blood had left me, I said things to my mother and Clary and then I died. I knew it when I was dead, you know? Like, I was like a shadow behind my body, and…"

I caught their looks right then. They obviously didn't want to hear my thoughts on the afterlife. I cleared my throat. " Well, then suddenly this blinding light appeared and I was alive again with a mission. I don't know how I knew but somehow I knew and these words kept playing in my head," I paused, not knowing whether I wanted tell them everything. Maryse raised her eyebrow so I sighed.

"Save her, the Queen of the Lands, and when you do your fate be in her hands,"

"That's it?" Arthur looked confused. How? It wasn't that hard. Okay, it was slightly weird, but that was basically a Shadowhunter's life.

I nodded my head slowly. Yes. That was it.

"Alright. Your sister and mother will be along shortly. But don't try _anything_, we'll be watching."

Ooh, I was so scared. Anyways, it's not like I was going to do anything. Before I could say anything, Maryse and Arthur left. Which was probably a good thing, considering the last time I had spoken 'out of turn'.

But then as I remembered what was to come, I stood up and stretched, hearing my back pop as I did. I was a little scared, I think, because I didn't know what was going to come next.

Clary's POV

Mum and I had just about finished making sandwiches (that's was the most we could make in a short amount of time that would stay reasonably fresh because we didn't know how long the mini interrogation was going to take) when Jace came in to tell us that Isabelle who had been told by Maryse had told him to tell us that we could see Jonathan.

Mum went first, having been to the Los Angeles Institute before and somehow remembered her way around. I followed, but not before Jace told me to be careful. I agreed, because we didn't _really_ know how much demon was still in Jonathan. Hopefully none.

When we finally got to the door, I couldn't help but marvel at how cleverly Arthur had constructed the runes on the door. It was a double locking rune along with a rune I had never seen before but understood to be one that allowed the drawer to control the door and effectively who it let in. Where had Arthur learned this rune? It definitely wasn't in the Gray Book.

I shook my head. I'll think about it later, for now, Mum was already walking through the door.

I froze as I stared at the boy in front of me. Everything about him looked the same: his white hair, his pale skin, _everything_ but his eyes. His _green _eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys, please review and follow if you haven't yet. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys,**

**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I ****kept writing this chapter and re-writing it but its the longest chapter I've written so enjoy reading!**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**P.S Thanks to laadynaty for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals and their Queen! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Jocelyn's POV

I couldn't speak. I was afraid of what I would say if I did. It was Jonathan. My son, Jonathan. Not demon Jonathan. An awkward silence had creeped up on us, and we stood in a triangle, staring at each other. I couldn't help but look him over, looking at every detail that I had missed over the years. Thinking about all those years not knowing whether he was truly alive or dead, and then finding out what he had become, I couldn't help it. I crossed the distance between us and hugged him.

He stiffened, and I was almost scared that he still hated me, that he resented me for everything that I had done. But then he relaxed and hesitantly put his arms around my shoulders. I felt a second pair of arms; Clary had put the sandwiches on the table that Arthur and Jocelyn must have used for the interrogation and joined in on the hug.

"Mum, don't cry," Clary reached out a hand and brushed my cheek. What? I hadn't realised that I was crying. To be fair, Clary seemed to be holding in tears too and I'm pretty sure Jonathan's eyes were glistening.

In the end Jonathan was the one to break away from the hug that no one seemed to want to be the first to leave, and gestured to the table.

"Why don't we sit? It'll be much more comfortable. And we can eat too."

Hannah's POV

"_Save her, the Queen of the Lands, and when you do your fate be in her hands."_

What? How was that meant to help? His fate was in my hands? As in, it was my choice whether he lived or died? You have got to be joking me! I was 21 for God's sake, I wasn't good with life or death situations. Not saying that I hadn't been in quite a few, in fact, the last one was… I shuddered. I didn't want to think about the last one. Not after what had been done. Not after what _he'd_ done.

No! Not thinking about it, remember? Lalala, ABC, 123, okay I have more important things to think about. Like whether I should kill Jonnie or not. Pros of killing Jonnie: Ultimate revenge. Cons: Losing my best friend forever. Wow. What a hard decision. I couldn't believe I was forgiving him this easily. Why did I have to love him so much? As a friend of course, and apparently a very _good-looking_ friend according to gossip. Wait, what? Why was I thinking these thoughts? Jonathan Morgenstern was just a friend, if less. Especially after what he had, wait-

Not thinking about it.

Anyways. I was disguised as Arthur Blackthorn: I had finally managed to achieve full disguise and I could transform anything I wanted by touching both objects (the one being transformed and the original) and channelling energy from one to the other, from its looks down to how it sounded. In fact that's exactly what I had done to myself. I felt slightly bad for Arthur, but it didn't really matter I supposed. He was in my protective pod (the one that I had hibernated in for a while) and so nothing could harm him.

I was in his study, in fact, waiting for the door of the holding room to open so I could once again completely seal the door from everyone except me. Then I was going to go down there myself and confront him. Maybe I could even have some fun and watch him squirm trying to apologise. I felt a smirk coming along as I realised what I was going to do. I would reveal myself to him, and then I would pretend to be angry with him (well, that didn't really need pretending) and let him suffer a while and then finally forgive him. It would be great!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it swung open, revealing Maryse. I knew this because I had memorised the way she walked. Brisk, and steps about 80 centimetres apart. I had wiped the smirk off my face just in time and I don't think she suspected something.

"Maryse. What can I do for you?" I said. I was not used to having Arthur's voice as my own. But despite my eyes showing signs of life in them, I still couldn't see (I was blind as a bat. Literally).

"I've contacted the Clave letting them know of our findings. They will be arriving first thing tomorrow. For now though, we should all get some rest. You especially. The Angel knows how hard at work you have been, contacting the Clave and arranging everything."

Truthfully, I had only had two calls with the Clave, and the rest of the time I had been in conference with Peter, my chief advisor. It felt so weird to have that title for him since Petey was really a friend and also the only other person who was of Nephilim blood in the council.

All Elementals were werewolves, faeries, warlocks and even _humans_ and the occasional Nephilim, which was probably the most looked-down-on race. Everyone had a certain control of the nature around them, but Elementals were those that had almost excessive amounts. They were chosen at birth by an older Elemental to be their successor in the Elemental life. Of course, an Elemental could take on more than one apprentice. I was, or used to be, the apprentice to Queen Jiwa, but then the war started- not the battle, but right from the start when Valentine Morgenstern went into hiding- and she… Okay, I really needed to keep the past off my mind if I was ever going to succeed on this mission.

Anyways, back to Petey. He helped me put my ideas through with the council because most of them were all Elders and they disliked Shadowhunters the most. They disagreed with most things I did (to be fair to them, they were sometimes a little far-fetched) and since I was less than eloquent, Petey translated my views for me.

We had started forming our plan almost a year ago, when I had finally woken up, effectively unfreezing the rest of the world- my world, anyway. It was really just the Elementals who had been frozen. I had never really bee truly gone, of course, but more a spectator than anything. It was a necessity for an Elemental to learn to have a certain feel of the ground around them and it just so happened that the queen (unfortunately me) had to monitor the entire planet.

But because I was still 'young and learning', I was still stuck on knowing about the occurrences on certain continents (Asia-my biggest achievement, North and South America, Antarctica-useless skill, really, and bits of Europe). And being the failure that I am at generally everything, I was one of the slowest learners in the history of the Elementals, which of course boosted everyone's perspectives of me. The fact that my ex-best friend (the one everyone warned me against) nearly killed me before I could choose an heir did not help whatsoever.

Basically, everyone was waiting for me to die so that they could live in peace, especially the crankiest and oldest Elder I had ever met, who just so happened to be the third-in-command in the council after me and Petey, Harold Byron. Seriously, that man really needed to loosen up.

"… I suspect Jocelyn and Clarissa will be coming out soon."

Wait… what? Oh chocolate cakes and hot sauce, had she really been standing there the whole time talking? One, oops, and two, who the bleep can talk that long?

"Of course. I will wait until they come out and then reseal the doors."

Hopefully, what she said wasn't important. But what if it was? Oh, jumping jimminy, life was difficult when you were trying to infiltrate the Nephilim. I mean, seriously, you'd think it would be easy to understand your own race, but- More important things are going on, Hannah.

"And… sorry, I didn't catch everything you said before the Clarissa and Jocelyn part… I'm exhausted, you know?" I let out a chuckle. I hope my nerves didn't show through… Please let her buy it… please…

Damn, she looked annoyed, but then her face loosened into a smile and she laughed. Thank the Earth!

"Don't worry about it. We can discuss it tomorrow." Good.

"Just, I was thinking…" Noooooo…

"Never mind. Good night, Arthur." Thank you.

"Good night, Maryse."

As she left, I felt the door open to Jonnie's 'room'. Once I was sure Maryse had gone to her room and the rest of the house were all doing their respective things far-far-away, I left my- Arthur's office, passing the storage room on the way and grabbing a pillow and a thin blanket. Wouldn't want him getting _too_ comfortable now, would we? Also, it would be a good cover-up if anyone caught me. Not that they would, my sensing skills were good enough to know of any movement within the plot of land, at least. So I could do _that_.

I paused outside the room, stealing myself. I would not give in to his charm or sweet-talk. He was definitely my Jonnie and not evil, demon Jonathan. I mean Jonnie. Not my Jonnie. He wasn't _mine_.

_Though sometimes you wish he was don't you? _

"Arthur!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Okay, I took back the 'no one is going to sneak up on me'. I'd have to be more careful and _not _think about Jonathan all the time. Anyways! The intruder was… Clary?

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Maryse were going to want to discuss the events of your interrogation?" Okay, she was blushing, I think. I could feel the very slight change in temperature of the atmosphere around her(another crazy thing I had to learn to sense, but of course as usual, I have found that the council was right, and it does have real-world applications). Either that, or she was bleeding. I'm going for the former, which meant she was here for something. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What exactly are you here for, Clarissa? I would have thought you'd be in bed by now…" Okay… that might have been too harsh…

Her tone changed. "And what exactly are _you _here for?" Ooh, fiery. "I…I mean…"

Okay, I think Arthur should be a little sympathetic at this point…?

"That's quite alright, Clarissa. I was actually just here to make Jon- Sebastian a bit more comfortable. Now… care to tell me what you were up to?"

"I… well, I really wanted to look at the runes you had drawn on the door. They're amazing! Where did you learn them?"

Oh. Cupcakes. What should I say? They weren't runes really… I knew I shouldn't have tried to show off!

"An Elemental once taught one of my ancestors ages and ages ago some of their marks and I discovered these in her diary and memorised a few." Well, Petey always says the best lies are the ones closest to the truth and this is _related_ to the truth.

"Do you think maybe I could see this diary? But only if you're family doesn't mind, of course." Nuggets. I hadn't thought about how curious Clary would be.

"I'm sure nobody would mind, but unfortunately this diary is in the library… in the London Institute! Yes, that's right, in the London Institute!"

_Wow. Subtle._

Clary sounded uncertain, as was probably shown on her face if I could _see_, but it didn't really matter anyway, I had gotten used to reading people's emotions by their tone of voice and the atmosphere around them. "Well… It's fine. I was just curious is all. May I still take a look at the door and maybe if you have time later you can teach me?"

I looked at her. The air around her became hotter.

"I mean, it… you probably won't have time to teach me, so- "

"Yes, you're right. I probably won't have any time to teach you but if you may look at the door if you really want, though maybe tomorrow? It _is _getting quite late and we all have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes, of course. You're right, I'll go to sleep." She turned and took a step but then stopped. What now?

"Arthur? Thank you, for treating Jonathan this nicely, I know he has done unthinkable things to your family, but… don't worry, I'll just leave."

Okay, I didn't know what Jonnie had done to the Blackthorns, but I knew he could be pretty destructive when he wanted to be. I made sure that no one was remotely close to me this time, and then turned to face the door.

Okay, I can do this. I took a deep breath, and walked through the door.

**I'll write another chapter and update as soon as possible! Please review to tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys,**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Jonathan's POV

Despite my rune-enhanced hearing, I felt like I was deaf compared to when I had demon blood in me. So no matter how close I pressed my ear to the door, the only things I picked up from the whispered conversation was that Clary had come to look at the door and Arthur was coming to give me a nice pillow and blanket. How thoughtful of him. Though I can't say that he's the smartest guy alive, the runes he had put on the door had obviously been very good, but anyone who had _met_ Clary would know that she was going to come back no matter what anyone told her so that she could copy out the runes.

Once the conversation ended, I scrambled towards the back of the room, closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I heard the door swing open and avoided flinching as I felt the footsteps coming nearer.

"Stop pretending, Jonathan would have woken up the minute he heard footsteps. Besides, I know you've been listening at the door."

What? Was I that obvious? And how on earth did he know I was listening at- Wait. Did he call me _Jonathan_? I opened my eyes and looked at him. It would probably be better to give up deceiving him at this point, but I wasn't about to give up.

"Hmm… what? Oh sorry, Arthur, you woke me up, what is it? Are the Clave here already?" I said in the sleepiest voice I could muster.

"Oh, give it up, Jonathan Morgenstern, I could _sense _your presence behind the door, and people don't move 10 metres in 2 seconds if they're asleep."

If the fact that he had known I had been listening in on him wasn't creepy enough, then his face starting to deform definitely was. It didn't stop at his face either. His legs were now shorter, his hair was growing and his clothes were changing too. When the figure stopped shaping, I no longer needed to crane my neck to look up at its face from my sitting position, in fact this person seemed to be just a couple of inches taller than Clary. And it was definitely the same gender as Clary, but with the face and body of the woman he had been dreaming of for months.

_Hannah_.

"Miss me?" She said, quirking an eyebrow.

My body got up from the ground on its own accord. "H-hannah? I never thought I would see- "

A sharp slap to the face stopped my sentence midway. It stung. I had seen Hannah hit people before, but I had never known that one day I would be the one receiving the blow. I could feel the anger welling up in my chest. I had only been trying to be friendly. I looked at her.

I felt the hot flames of rage die down as I caught one of her tears with my hand. She did have every right to be angry with me, I realised. Out of al the people I had hurt, all the lives I had taken, she must have been the most wounded by what I had done. "I guess I deserved that."

She swung her hand again and caught my other cheek. Okay, I knew I deserved this, but it still hurt my pride. She raised her hand. She was going to hit me again? No way. I shook my head internally. Not happening. I caught her wrist just before it could make contact with my face. She moved her other hand, but I caught it too. Thank the Angel Raziel for Shadowhunter reflexes.

She struggled and kicked me, nothing like how I knew she could do, but enough to hurt. I tightened my grip on her wrists. How a blind girl could aim her hits so well was a concept unknown to me yet completely familiar.

"Enough, Hannah. _Enough_." She stopped struggling and just looked at me helplessly. She was crying. When I was younger, I never thought I would have seen Hannah crying. That was until the war. The little girl who would stand up for herself against bullies twice her size and get beaten up in the process but not even shed a tear had cried, and cried, and cried after Father and I had made our first few moves in starting the war. I was ashamed to say that I had been the one who had caused her tears. I let go of her wrists and pulled her into a hug.

"Hannah… I'm so sorry, my Beautiful One."

Hannah's POV

_My Beautiful One._

His nickname for me. I remembered the day he had started calling me it.

"_Jonnie… It's cold! Can we go home yet? I promised Ji that I'd be back by 4.30… and wait, what time is it now?"_

_He sighed. "Nearly 5. But come on, Hannah, it's Sunday for the Angel's sake. Take a break from all your magic tricks and have fun for once! We'll just go to the graveyard and then we can go back immediately. Maybe we'll even see some ghosts!"_

_I knew he was just humouring me. Jonnie didn't believe in ghosts. But I did, and when I eventually saw one, because I would, I was going to talk to it. Nonetheless, the idea of seeing a ghost had gotten me excited, and completely forgetting all of Queen Jiwa's orders, I ran off, arm in arm with Jonnie. _

_As we peered at all the graves, me trying to sense for any ghosts, Jonnie just observing each grave carefully, he shouted suddenly. "Hannah, come here!" _

_I ran to where he was. My adventure with the ghosts of this graveyard was a dull one as of yet, and anything Jonnie found was usually interesting. I looked at him expectantly. He pointed at one of the gravestones._

"_Here lies Hope Alberson, may she rest in peace knowing that she is and forever will be God's beautiful one." I read._

_I raised my eyebrow. Well, tried to. I raised two instead. "So?"_

_Jonnie grinned at me. "God's beautiful one. Grace Hannah- "_

_I cringed. "Don't say it." _

_Jonnie shrugged, but his eyes were apologetic. He knew I wasn't ready to face my real name yet. It made me sort of a coward, I suppose, but Jonnie didn't care much and so neither did I. While I sorted myself out, everyone called me Hannah instead. _

"_Hannah, I have found your new name. The Beautiful One. __**My**__ Beautiful One. There we go! Henceforth, you, Hannah, will be known as 'My Beautiful One'."_

For years after that he called me the same name. I had told him over and over that I was neither his nor beautiful, but he ignored my protests. Once though, he had explained to me, insisting that the 'My" was only there because he had already gotten used to it and even if I didn't believe that I was beautiful on the outside I still had beauty on the inside. So sweet, right? Left. I mean, wrong. Over time I had come to realise that Jonnie had only been befriending me on his father's orders and I _hated _him. But, to quote War Horse, I could always hate him more, but I would never (_ever_) love him less. And of course I despised myself for it.

Life was just not fair. And here I was, in my best friend/ archenemy's arms, crying my heart out. I sighed. I had promised myself I would keep strong but all of that had been false hopes in my opinion. I sighed. Enough tears. There had been too many these few years.

I pushed myself away from him.

"Let's get down to business. You were supposed to save me, remember? Well, I think that was when I woke up, and now your fate is in my hands… so…" I raised both arms up looking at the ceiling. I decree that Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern live!" Nothing happened. Well, Jonnie was still alive, so I guess it worked. Okay, all done. Now, I had done my job. Well, part of it. The other part was to bring Jonnie to Cor so that he could undergo punishment there and then we would give him back to the Worlders (Nephilim and 'Downworlders') Cor was the Elemental City- most Elementals lived there, though more were based in each continent of the world. Those people were known as the Guardians and they managed the smaller problems in their respective continents.

Jonnie was happy, I could feel all the happy vibes coming off him, and that soured my mood just a little bit. He didn't deserve to be happy.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Morgenstern. I'll be back to collect you soon," I said, walking towards the door.

He sounded slightly startled at this. "You're going?"

What, you want me to stay? Yes, I'm going.

However, I refrained from saying this because sarcasm would only make us seem like friends again and he did not need to believe that was what we were. I levelled out my gaze, not saying anything and was about to push the door open when I felt it. Someone was coming this way, and since there were no other rooms of interest down here, they could only be here for one room. Or one door. By the sound of it, the light-footed tiptoes could only be from Clary, which meant she had decided not to heed my previous advice, and come back anyway.

It was fine, I would just teleport out of here. I closed my eyes, imagining Arthur's office and trying to move my body there, but just as I was about to step into said room, a brick-hard wall came out of nowhere and slammed into me. I stumbled backwards, cursing myself for putting anti-teleportation wards on this room. Ones that I hadn't learned to control yet, just put on and take off. I regained my composure as I glanced at Jonnie. I could feel him stifling a laugh and I snapped, "Oh, shut up!"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from a certain distance away. Nuggets. I had forgotten about Clary. And she had definitely heard me. I quickly transformed myself back into Arthur, and walked out. I knew what I had to do, and hopefully she acted as I thought she was going to.

Please, I'm giving you a warning here, Clary, please take the bait. I called over my shoulder just as the door was going to close. "The Clave will be arriving tomorrow. I would get some rest if I were you. This interrogation's officially over."

I raised my tone just slightly, and I knew Clary had heard my voice because her footsteps stopped. Well, she had heard Arthur's voice. And then her footsteps took off down the corridor and into one of the other rooms. Thank God. She had bought it.

I headed up towards Arthur's bedroom and put on some of his nightclothes. Having to wear a stranger's clothing, especially since that stranger was a man had made me feel slightly guilty and disgusted at first, but I had gotten used to the idea, though I definitely was not comfortable with it. I lay down in Arthur's bed and closed my eyes. Dear Lord I was exhausted.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long but now summer's over and I have to go back to school and I won't have much time to update but I'll update as much as possible till the next school break.**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter's so short but I decided I might as well update what I had. I'm really sorry again. I'll keep writing when I have time so that I have chapters ready to update.**

**Sorry,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

Jace's POV

"Jace, listen to me. I'm not _crazy_!" Clary huffed, her face turning almost the shade of her hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you expect me to believe that Jonathan is really actually a woman in disguise and Arthur is helping him?"

"Yes… I mean no! I just think that some woman is acting as Jonathan and she is in cahoots with Arthur. I mean, think about it. The Clave hear _Jonathan Morgenstern_ is back, and I'm pretty sure soon rumours will be spreading all around so they need to contain the situation _now_. So what better way to get into the middle of Shadowhunter headquarters? I'm telling you, I heard a woman's voice in the holding room last night!"

I felt my brow crinkling. "Even if your idea was remotely thinkable, which it isn't, what do you think the woman wants? Arthur Blackthorn doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be doing something to betray the Clave. And what were you doing sown there anyway? Don't tell me you went to see _Jonathan_."

"There is nothing wrong with me going to visit my brother in the time before he might die!" Well, when she put it that way. "And besides, he may not be Jonathan after all, Don't worry, anyhow, I wasn't visiting Jonathan, I wanted to take a look at the runes on the door. Which have turned out not to be runes after all, they're Elemental marks! Whatever those are…"

Wait. Did she just say what I think she said? "Elemental marks?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, do you know anything about them?"

I sighed, trying to come up with one of the history lessons that we had had at some point. "Well, the Elementals are an extinct species, no wait… they aren't extinct. They're just sort of frozen in time or something like that, but anyway, they had a queen or something and really bad things happened and she disappeared and we haven't seen an Elemental for years."

"Whoa…"

It was pretty strange, I mean, an _entire_ species just disappearing! But to be fair, we never really knew exactly where they lived so even if they reappeared we wouldn't be able to find them.

"Anyway, Elemental marks? That shouldn't be possible."

"Well, Arthur said they were Elemental marks so…"

Okay, so maybe there _was_ something wrong with this picture.

Clary must have seen the look on my face because she gave me a sort of I-told-you-do look. Smartass.

"Do you believe me now?"

Point-scorer. Well, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of winning so, "There is still no proof that Arthur is working with a woman pretending to be Jonathan."

"You know what I think?"

I was scared to ask. So I didn't. Instead, I tried distracting her. "Save it for later when we find out what Maryse and Arthur found out in their interrogation."

Okay, maybe that was more of postponing than distracting, but I was a little curious about what this fiery little redhead had to say about the strange happenings of late.

"Anyway, I promised Issy I wouldn't 'hog' you the entire day, so you'd better go meet up with her or something." It _was _the truth.

"Okay, fine, but later- " Clary didn't get to finish her sentence as the door burst open and Issy jumped in. "Clary, come on! You said you'd meet me in the kitchen 10 minutes ago!"

Clary looks at me, half-annoyed and half-amused. "Well, at least I won't have to walk all the way downstairs to look for Issy anymore…"

Issy beamed at her sweetly. "Yup. Instead, you have to walk all the way upstairs with me to my room! Get up, and let's get out of this dusty library!"

Which wasn't really giving the library or Arthur much credit since Arthur had made sure every bookshelf and every book was spotless.

Jace sighed, and got up, heading to his room as he walked past the girls, who were too busy arguing about what they were going to do that day to even sapre him a glance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys,**

**We've finally had a break from school so I'm starting updating again! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals and their Queen! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Hannah's POV

"Good morning, Inquisitor Lightwood and Consul Penhallow. Welcome to the Los Angeles Institute. Would you like to see the prisoner immediately?"

_Prisoner._ Did Jonnie really count as a prisoner? I guess he would, right? Anyways.

"Yes, please, Arthur. It is most worrying, this situation. What information have you gathered from him so far?"

We were heading towards the basement now and I could hear the anxiety in Jia Penhallow' voice.

"Well, mostly about how he came back to life. He just woke up one day with a mission implanted in his brain. Something about saving the Elementals and everything."

Suddenly I was walking alone. I stopped and turned around. The Consul and the Inquisitor had stopped, and I could almost imagine the flabbergasted expressions on their faces. Except I couldn't because I didn't know what a face looked like. I probably would have laughed if I hadn't been on an undercover mission. But I was, so I just about managed to keep a straight face.

"The Elementals?"

Well, yes, that's what I said. Obviously unable to roll my eyes in my situation, I settled for a nod.

"Well. This is _very_ interesting. Did you ask him about anything else?"

"No, Madam Consul. It was just a pre-interrogatory encounter and Maryse and I simply wanted to understand what we were dealing with a little more. It was our judgement that no one was in eminent danger and so there was no need to inquire further. I hope we have not done anything which you have not wished?"

Thank and praise the high heavens that I had had loads of practice talking this formally. A queen must always know the appropriate language, which just so happened to be the most boring way of speaking.

"No, no, Arthur, you did exactly as was expected. Is this the room?"

We had reached Jonnie's holding room and had stopped outside.

"Yes, Madam Consul. Would you like me to take my leave now?"

Jia glanced at Robert for a second.

"Yes, please, Arthur if you don't mind. It's just, this matter is so important I feel that I and the Inquisitor should look into it ourselves."

Damn it. I needed to know what was happening.

"That's fine, Consul, Inquisitor. As soon as you are finished I shall call a meeting with everyone and you can give them their instructions."

With that, I opened the door for the Inquisitor and the Consul to go through.

I walked upstairs, trying to come up with a plan on what to do next.

As fast and as stealthily as I could, I walked to my- Arthur's office and shut the door behind me. Then, focusing on the room next to Jonnie's holding room, I imagined myself there, and slowly the familiar feeling of transporting came to me but not before I heard a sharp knock at the door.

"Arthur?" It was Clary's voice.

I tried to will away the strange and uncomfortable feeling of my body disappearing, but it was too late. I was already in the basement.

Trying to clear my head, I shook it, and quickly set to work on the wall between the interrogation and me. Suddenly I could hear voices and knew the charm had worked. It was a listening spell; good for spying.

"… happened after your supposed death by heavenly fire?"

Inquisitor Lightwood sounded so intimidating that _I_ almost wanted to go in there and tell him the whole story. But Jonnie didn't seem affected whatsoever. In fact, he seemed to have puffed out his chest and taken on a bit of a defiant air. Of course I didn't actually know if any of this was true, I was just inferring.

"Well, it all started when…"

Isabelle's POV

Where was Clary? No one took that long to go to the toilet and why she couldn't just use mine was beyond fathomable. _Angel_, this girl. She's probably just gone and escaped or something. Oh well, I'll just have to go look for-

"Isabelle! Isabelle! I just- I saw- Arthur, he- I- "

Well at least hta saves me the energy of looking for her. But now I've got to deal with her problems.

"Slow down, Clary. What did Arthur do? And more importantly, why were you with him and _not _wherever you said you were going?"

"I don't know, I mean it _can't _be true, but I know what I saw Isabelle, and he…"

I honestly don't know what I would prefer. Probably not this.

"Isabelle! Are you even listening to me?" Nope.

" 'Course I am! So what did Arthur do exactly?"

Clary fixed me with one last suspicious glance before finally carrying on. "He… I… Well, it all started when I escaped- I mean, left to go the bathroom and I saw him going into his office and I really wanted to talk to him about something so I followed him, but when I opened the door, he- I mean, he just vanished! I could swear he was there for a split second, but then he wasn't!"

"Clary, I don't think- "

"Well I do! Look, Isabelle, I know what I saw, okay?"

"Okay! So… what do you want to do about it?" Please don't let it be a stupid plan, please don't let it be a stupid plan, _please don't let it be a…_

"I think we should hide and wait for him in his study and interrogate him! Or we could catch him like, transporting himself or something and then he'll _have _to tell us… or wait, if he's not really himself, he could possibly attack us, so… we'll just have to bring weapons or something just in case!"

Stupid plan.

"Clary, that's- "

"Yeah, stupid, I know, but what else do you want to do? We can't just wait and do nothing!"

"The most we can do is wait till the Consul and the Inquisitor come out and tell them."

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Look, I know our 'government' hasn't exactly been exemplary, but if we can trust anyone we can trust Jia Penhallow." Not sure about _Robert_ though.

"Fine. Where are they now anyway? Come out of where?"

Didn't she know? "They're interrogating _Sebastian_." The name tasted foul in my mouth. The bastard has killed my brother.

The shock that came onto her face was almost laughable. "What? Are they going to hurt him?"

I desperately wanted to say yes, that they'd hurt him as much as he had hurt us, but seeing the look of concern on Clary's face I realised how much she actually cared for her brother.

"I… I don't know." Probably.

"I'm going down there."

With that, she was gone, flying through the door and no doubt heading downstairs.

Damn it! I got up and followed after her. Seriously, this girl is just looking to get herself killed.

Hannah's POV

Jonnie really needed to learn how to not piss people off. I could _feel_ the Inquisitor's agitation at him.

"And so how many people have you killed since you came back?" Whoa.

"Robert!"

"Well, none sir." I could just imagine the smug smile on Jonnie's face (well I couldn't really but you know)

"Oh? And how many people are going to be disappointed when they realise that dearest Sebastian Morgenstern is never going to change? That you're still a cold-hearted murderer no matter what you say or do. Do you really think people are going to believe you did all that under the influence of demon blood and the demon blood is all gone now? No one will ever forgive you and no one will ever forget the things you've- "

"That is _enough_, Robert!"

In an instant, Robert Lightwood seemed to have snapped out of it.

"My… my apologies Madam Consul."

"We _will_ talk about this later. For now, though… we will continue. So…"

Suddenly I felt it. Footsteps. Seemingly dainty feet, but stampeding down the stairs and then more footsteps, chasing after the first set. These were more graceful, however and with them a voice carried out. "Clary, are you crazy? Stop a minute."

I quickly turned back to my listening spell. The interrogation was carrying on, which meant the Consul either hadn't heard it, or was ignoring it.

The footsteps had stopped, which meant that Isabelle had finally caught up to Clary.

"I… they might be hurting him!" Well, at least she was clever enough to whisper.

"Yeah, but there's nothing you can do about it! If you charge in now, you'll lose both their trust and they won't bother hearing about your stories about Arthur!"

Silence. What stories? Had she seen something? She couldn't have. But what if she did? Oh chocolate chip biscuits what was I going to do? I let the listening spell slip. This was way too much magic for one day. Holding up the defences on the door, keeping up the disguise and all the other tiny spells I had done were draining, and I focused as hard as I could to block any entrance whatsoever to the room. Easier all then particular people.

"I… I don't care! Arthur can wait and… I'm going in there okay?!" With that the footsteps started again and suddenly I knew what was going to happen. Jesus, was this girl stupid or something?

I felt her ram into the door and thanked whoever lives up there that my magic had made sure that the door hadn't even shaken. I was improving. On to more pressing matters!

My magic might be strong enough, but her body definitely wasn't! And I knew that it would start getting angry if challenged. Yes, my magic basically has a mind of its own, all magic does! Just depends how much you can tame yours (or befriend it, as you probably would be taught in Elemental School). Anyway!

I could feel it sparking already. I guess there was no other way. I sighed and steeled myself.

Walking out of the room I was in, I knew Clary hadn't noticed me because she was just continuously banging on the door, but Isabelle definitely had.

"Are you crazy? Stop it!"

Clary turned around and gaped at me, and then quickly remembered who I was, or who I was pretending to be at least, and rounded on me!

"Look Arthur, or whoever you are! I know you're up to something, and I'm going to find out! Now let me in this door!"

She was full-on shrieking now, pounding on the door. That definitely got the attention of the people inside the room. Because I felt them attempt to pull the door open, one of them anyway, and the unmistakable sound of Jonnie's voice in its smuggest of tones, "Do you have a problem there, Inquisitor?"

The magic was really lashing out now, sparking and struggling. Come on, Hannah you can do it! Concentrate, control it! Control it! But already I could feel it snaking out of my grasp.

Closing my eyes and focusing all my mind on it, I reached invisible arms towards the glowing green ball, the heart of my magic, my_ Element,_ and constricted it. It writhed in my grip and I sent out more snake-like ropes to control it. My head pounded and my heart palpitated in my chest as I tried to keep my Element under my command.

And then it was calm. My Element recoiled itself and stopped spitting and snarling, and I let the magic charm on the door out. I was so tired.

I felt the Consul and the Inquisitor come out of the room and knew that it was over.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

I felt everyone turn and I realised with a shock of horror: they were looking at me.

And that's when I knew why. I had let all the magic spells that I had been casting go. The one on the door, and my disguise.

I was Hannah again.

**If you enjoyed please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys,**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know it's shorter than normal but I really wanted to end it the way it does. Happy reading!**

**Thanks,**

**iLIKEtheFLOWERS**

**P.S Thanks for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments except the Elementals and their Queen! All rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

Alec's POV

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _And then shouts.

Jace leapt up from where he was sitting. "Did you hear that?"

I stood up as well and Magnus followed. He grinned at Jace, "You have an intruder."

Jace stood there for barely a second processing this and then he was off, sprinting faster than I had ever seen.

I looked at Magnus. "You knew about this, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus looked at me. "You didn't need to know and they didn't mean any harm. Not to us, anyway."

I felt the anger swell up in me. "Look. It's bad enough that we have the man who killed my brother here, but now you're keeping things from me?"

Magnus started to say something, but the Angel be damned if I let him defend himself. "Don't you dare say you were just trying to protect me! Look I don't need- "

Magnus sighed. "On the contrary, Alexander, you didn't need protecting from this specific person, and so I chose not to give you this protection that you hate so much and not telling you was included. So if you're going to get so worked up about it, why don't you go down and find out what all the drama is for yourself?"

I knew there was no point arguing at this point since what's done is done, but I didn't want Magnus to feel as if he had won. He'd become even more cocky.

"Fine, but don't think this is over," I said, and then swiftly left the room before I could let him get through my angry-at-you wall.

"Thank you for being so forgiving!" He called out from behind me and I knew he was smirking, that he knew he had won. I shook my head. I had more important things to think about.

When I finally found everyone down in the basement, the tension was so thick in the air I could practically feel it as I walked down the steps. They seemed to be having a staring competition but they all swivelled their heads round to look at me, but then quickly turned back to the person they were staring at. The Consul, Father, and the rest of us were all looking at the chestnut-haired girl before us, and she looking towards the Consul, but not directly at her, as her grey eyes looked steadily at the Consul's feet.

She raised her head and drew in a breath, she said, "My name is Hannah I'm- "

"My Queen!"

An old man had appeared out of nowhere and was bowing to the unknown girl like she was the most important person in the world. From what he called her, she probably was.

"Petey- I mean Chief Advisor Peter! How nice to see you!"

"Queen Hannah, likewise. Who are these people?"

I felt my eyebrows rise. He didn't know who we were? I mean, he didn't know who the Consul and everyone else was? That was just-

"I am Jia Penhallow, the Consul of the Nephilim. This is Robert Lightwood. He is the Inquisitor. May I ask-"

"Who _are _you and _how_ did you get in here? Both of you!" Dad, charming as ever, cut in. Lowering his voice slightly, he said, "Jia, shouldn't we be tying them up or something? Making sure they can't escape? We don't know these people! How did they get into the Institute- ?"

He was always _such_ a good whisperer.

Jia gave him a piercing look with an obvious message. _Shut up and stay on your toes just in case they try anything. _

The girl, Queen Hannah, laughed, a bit nervously in my opinion, saying, "Sorry for the rudeness, Consul Penhallow, I am pleased to meet you. I apologise if my mission- "

Mission, huh? The man, Peter, cut in before she could say anything more. "What she means to say, ma'am, is that we are very sorry that our matters seem to have disturbed your affairs. Now, if you don't mind, we must be going."

Dad stepped in before they could go anywhere. "I do mind quite a bit, in fact. Now you are in the house of Nephilim and you will not go anywhere until you answer our questions on why you were in here and how you got in here."

"Well ,sir," Peter said, smiling a wrinkly smile, "The why is strictly confidential, but the how, I will show you now. Hannah, are you ready?"

To everyone's surprise, the girl shook her head. "I can't, Petey, I'm exhausted and I definitely won't be able to summon any magic tonight, you're going to have to leave me."

"Now, my Queen, I can't do that, and you know I'm a soloist; I can't do double-teleportation." Okay, that just went from weird to weirder. Magic? Soloist? Double-Teleportation? What were these people talking about?

It seems that Dad was thinking the exact same thing and you could tell he was getting so frustrated not bring able to know everything that he finally blew up.

"What are you people talking about?!" Well said, Dad. "Look, who are you and what do you want? I want explanations and if you don't start giving them to me, I'll throw you in with him!" He pointed at Sebastian.

Hannah's POV

Whoa, scary threat. Being in a room with someone. And from the way he said, it, I'm guessing he meant Jonnie. Which just dropped the scare factor a few millions down. It would just be awkward and Petey would probably try and kill him. Anyway, there was no choice, we were just going to have to tell them the truth.

"Okay, fine- "

"Hannah, you can't tell anyone!"

Jesus. "Look Petey, we can't get out of here until tomorrow and there's no way we're staying here if we don't talk. So just let me do this, okay?"

Petey sighed and then did his grumbling thing. "Fine. You do what you want, alright? But if anything bad happens, jest remember- "

"You told me so, right." I turned to the Inquisitor.

"We're waiting…" How mature.

"Okay, my name's Hannah, and I am an Elemental, and so is Peter over here. We were both of Nephilim blood, and so we were able to teleport into here. We came here to take Jonathan, because he is a wanted criminal in our world, and we need to give him a trial. We were going to give him a punishment and then return him back to you. Sound fair?"

"No, actually, Miss _Hannah_, this… _thing_ is also a wanted a criminal in our world and thus we will be the ones to discipline him."

"_Yes_, but- "

Consul Penhallow cut in. Seriously, what was it with Shadowhunters, did they not know how to let other people finish a sentence?

"Inquisitor, Elementals. May I suggest we have this conversation some place else, somewhere more… private?"

"Yes, of course Madam Consul." Petey, forever the diplomat, said, looking at me expectantly.

"How about my- I mean, Arthur's- study?" I motioned upstairs.

"Yes, about that- Where is Arthur? What have you done with him? We could- "

"Please, Inquisitor. No harm has come to Arthur Blackthorn nor will it ever the place he is." Oh damn, that made it sound like he died. "He is within my protections and I ensure his safety."

"Well then," said the Consul, "it's getting late. I suggest we rest for the night and then we can have a long, _elaborated_ talk about this tomorrow. Sound good?"

We were about to nod when she cut through again. "On one condition. There will be no more… unexpected visitors and you will not do anything unless you have received our explicit permission to do so, understood?"

"Understood, Consul."

Jeez, who did these people think we were, some cold-blooded murderers out to get them or something?

Anyway, that was that, I suppose as I curled up in my new, more unfamiliar room.

I had seen, or rather heard Jace Herondale today. He had put his arm around Clary as they left the room, whispering secretively, probably thinking about how weird their situation was, what with one Jonnie Morgenstern and a few other Elementals. Lucky Mr Jace Herondale. Clarissa Morgenstern wants you. The Lightwoods want you. Everybody wants perfect Jace Herondale. He wasn't that great, right?

I sighed, pushing the thoughts from my mind. This wasn't worth thinking about. Anyway, it wasn't Jace's fault, I suppose.

But still, as the darkness claimed me I couldn't erase the feelings of hatred towards the Shadowhunter's Golden Boy. I would show them that I was worthy. I would show everyone that Grace Hannah Herondale could have been just as good as her brother.

**Again, apologies for the brief chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Please R & R. **


End file.
